


Teasing

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, M/M, MLP watching, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, That's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Bro/John pwp*</p>
<p>Bro and John watch tv together. Hands wander south.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> just something I wrote to thank Feshnie for drawing me DaveKat porn.
> 
> Established relationship.

“That isn’t exactly comfortable, kid,” peering from above John’s shoulder, Bro tried to catch a glimpse of the television, though with the mop of black hair covering most of his vision, it was quite hard.

John’s voice was vaguely teasing, with a slight mocking edge, “You were the one who got to choose what we were watching, but you never said anything about everything else, so bluh bluh bluh and now shut up or you’re going to miss the intro”.

Bro had to restrain a small smirk at John’s daring attitude, but settled down anyway, contenting himself to peer around John’s relaxed form as the new My Little Pony episode started onscreen.

For the first few minutes, despite Bro’s growing sense of dread at missing a good chunk of his favourite show (unironically), things were ok; then, the Strider’s attention started wandering from the episode he just couldn’t enjoy, no matter how hard he tried, to the subtle sensation of John’s ass pressing against his lap, shifting every now and then in a very distracting way.

A quick peek to the younger man’s face revealed that, despite his boredom, John was actually watching the TV, lips set in a small, disbelieving frown, as he just couldn’t understand the beauty of that show.

Bro slowly lifted his arms from around the back of the sofa, flexing his muscles and circling John’s sides, and the only reaction he got was a slight huff and a small pat on his wrist.

One not used to being ignored, even if technically John was being courteous and actually paying attention to something Bro enjoyed (which actually made the young Egbert lift at least a full point in Bro’s esteem echeladder), Bro slid his fingers down John’s sides, massaging them from above his clothes.

John giggled a bit and wriggled on his lap, sending him a glance from above his shoulders, lips set in a small smile, and Bro decided that he had the whole MLP series downloaded on his computer already, so missing one episode wouldn’t ruin anyone’s mood.

Slowly, he pushed his legs slightly apart, fingers inching lower on John’s hips until they finally slipped under his shirt, and continued his massage.

He felt John tense a bit on top of him, and caught a glimpse of a rosy tongue peeking from his teeth to lick at his lips.

The sight stirred heat inside his lower regions, and Bro felt his resolve strengthen when John pushed more against his chest, effectively hiding whatever was left of his TV from Bro’s sight.

The little punk.

Two could play that game, and Bro slowly wriggled his fingers inside John’s pants, curling around his sides to massage the skin underneath. John hummed softly, his breathing still far too slow for someone sitting on Bro Strider’s lap, and Bro smirked, leaning forwards until his lips were pressed against the back of John’s neck.

“I thought you planned on watching your crap,” he heard John say, and even though the teasing tone was still there, his voice had a strained edge to it.

“I can’t watch when your messy head is blocking my view, kid,” he replied, tone carefully blank. “If I have to end up being bored, I might as well find something else to entertain myself with”.

John shivered visibly when Bro’s tongue met the back of his neck, licking a hot trail up to his ear, fingers squeezing their way through John’s tight pants –such a teasing prick– to trace the curve of his ass, pressed against his stomach.

Pleased with the reaction, but feeling it wasn’t enough to justify the loss of his show, Bro parted his lips more, taking some of the tense skin between his teeth and tugging at it.

John’s hands flew to his arms, not to restrain but to hold himself up, and Bro inched lower, though he found it increasingly hard to reach lower.

With a chuckle, John fingered the button and the zipper of his pants and then undid both, teasingly slow.

“I should punish you for your cheek,” Bro murmured between nibbles and licks.

John’s answer was a chuckle, but it morphed into a squeal when Bro, not one to waste time when given the opportunity, slipped his hands lower, cupping both of his ass cheeks and giving them a squeeze.

“Now, this is what I consider proper entertainment,” Bro continued, voice hot and hard against John’s ear.

“I swear, you have a fixation with rumps that I can’t– hnnn–” John gasped when Bro’s calloused fingers slipped down the crack of his ass, a fleeting touch before he continued kneading his cheeks.

Well, it wasn’t technically true, Bro considered as he reached lower, fingers rubbing at the spot where ass met the back of John’s thighs, he was a fine ass appreciator yes, but the real fixation was with John’s choice plush rump.

John gasped again, tongue coming out to lick at his dry lips again, then tried to turn his head, but a warning clench of Bro’s hands stopped him.

“Focus on the show, you’ll have to tell me what happens,” Bro murmured.

The buzzing sound of ponies talking onscreen was completely ignored as he mouthed the curve of John’s neck, reaching his collarbone and biting down on it.

This time, John moaned, though the sound wasn’t loud enough to satisfy Bro yet, so he continued rubbing his hands up and down, feeling the teen wriggle and writhe on his lap, ass rubbing deliciously against his growing arousal.

John’s legs kicked uselessly in the air, wanting Bro to do something more than just touch his ass, the teasing bastard, and he was rewarded when the man’s thumbs returned to part his cheeks, fingers pushing his underwear teasingly against his opening.

“Ah–”

John arched his back, pressing against Bro’s front, and felt the hands slip lower, to the back of his thighs, forcing his legs apart and then slipping back to the crease of his ass, still teasing him but not quite fulfilling their purpose there.

One of Bro’s hands left his pants and John let out a soft, disappointed whine, even though the other was still massaging him, sliding more towards the front to touch with its fingertips the base of his balls.

John whined, pushing down against Bro’s swelling erection and trying to grind against it, but Bro’s hand snapped on his side, stopping him before leaving him again, rummaging into the cushions of the sofa.

“What… ah.. what are you searching for,” John tried to take a look, but the fingers still into his pants were doing a nice job at keeping him distracted.

He was straining against his underwear, cock pushing against the soft material in search of some kind of relief, but Bro refused to move forwards, index teasing the tight ring of muscles of his entrance without actually pushing in.

“Buried Treasures,” Bro answered curtly, lips twitching against John’s collarbone when his wandering fingers met a cold, plastic surface. “There we go”.

The sound of a cap being pulled open met John’s ears, and he eagerly pushed back again, realising what Bro had been searching for.

“Really,” he muttered in disbelief. “You just have lube laying around on your sofa”.

“That’s Dave’s,” Bro replied with a smirk.

John blinked, brain fogged with pleasure and UST trying to comprehend Bro’s words, and when he realised what the older man meant, he groaned out loud, mental images running through his brain and worsening the situation of his arousal.

“Oh,” he muttered, panting hard. “ _Oh_ ”.

He felt Bro squeeze the lube out and down in his ass, and squealed at the cold sensation of wet liquid trailing down his back and through the crack of his ass, but the sensation was quickly dulled by Bro’s other fingers rubbing the lube against his opening, slicking it up.

John moaned again, more urgent now, and Bro finally took pity of him and slid the tip of his index in, pushing against tight, clenched muscles.

Bro felt the tight, dry heat welcome his finger as he slowly pushed inside, squeezing more lube on top of his hand and moving his finger out, then back in.

John’s muscles sucked him in, welcoming him, and Bro smirked, curling his index inside before adding another finger.

John gasped and parted his mouth as wide as he could to counter the way his lungs restricted, still unused to the penetration, and breathed loudly, hips jutting forwards to try and rub his erection against the front of his underwear and pants, desperate for some kind of friction.

“Hnnn…”

The finger probed deeper, rubbing every inch of his insides and slicking them up, and he continued his subtle grinding against Bro’s cock, feeling it poking against him, hard and hot and still in his pants.

“Ah… B–Bro… hnnn…”

“Don’t touch yourself,” bro ordered, feeling John shiver against him. “Or I’ll stop”.

With a louder moan, John moved his hands down, parting his legs and grabbing Bro’s knees to try and push them close, desperate to have something to rub himself against, but Bro hummed and refused to bulge, fingers prodding him and not changing his pace.

Wriggling again but holding onto Bro’s threat to stop –and he would, he’d demonstrated that more than once already– John panted and moaned and pushed down on the wandering fingers, willing them to move quickly.

“Hnnn…”

John whined again, feeling a different kind of heat build inside him the deeper the fingers stroked, but Bro kept the movements slow, letting it steam and grow at an excruciatingly slow pace, until the fingers found a different texture deep inside him and kept rubbing at it.

“Ah… aaah…”

John squealed and bucked up, the heat making his entire body tingle, from fingers to toes, and he rutted against Bro’s fingers, impaling himself in a vain attempt to get them to move faster.

“Bro, Bro, Bro, please… ahhh… _please_ –” he whined, biting his lower lip to keep himself from screaming loudly, but Bro continued to push inside him, relentless, the pace even and slow, making his desperate cries louder and louder.

He was burning up from the inside, Bro’s long fingers now buried deep inside him, massaging everywhere, coaxing moans and groans out of him, and John slumped against the man’s chest, parting his legs and letting him continue, unable to do anything.

John brought his arms up above his shoulders, and grabbed blindly at Bro’s shoulders, holding him like an anchor as Bro continued fingering him, his movements finally gaining a faster pace.

“Yes, yes, yes –please yes, _harder_ –”

Incoherent with pleasure and heat, John almost screamed when Bro’s free hand slipped to his front and rubbed against his erection, still trapped within his underwear.

The added massage was proving to be too much for him, and John’s cries turned into a muffled, confused mess of Bro’s name and pleas for him to continue.

Bro panted against John’s neck, his control shaken by John’s hot, desperate cries, and despite the weird angle, he rammed his fingers deep inside the younger man, quick and messy, the tip of his index rubbing against his prostate, coaxing him, his other hand grabbing John’s erection from above his underwear, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“Ah… ah, ah, yes, yes yes Bro, _Bro_ –”

John’s muscles tightened around his fingers and Bro arched his hips, grinding his aching hot cock against John’s ass, thrusting hard inside him and wrapping his fingers around John’s cock, feeling the wetness of his underwear smeared with precum.

John arched his back and his orgasm hit him, so hard he choked and jutted his hips into Bro’s hand, his inner muscles so tight around Bro’s fingers that he almost felt they would break; he still continued pushing inside without pausing, milking John’s orgasm until the young man was whining and pushing weakly at his shoulders, moaning for him to stop.

John slumped on his lap, tired and tingling, panting hard as Bro’s fingers retreated from him, making him shiver as they pressed against sensitive muscles.

“I…” John swallowed and tried to focus, vaguely catching that Bro’s show on TV had ended and there was some sort of Quiz Show on instead. “Wow,” he finally muttered, spent.

Then, he felt something poking him in the ass, and his eyes widened. “You–”

“I am sure you missed the whole episode,” Bro replied ignoring John’s attempts to speak, voice cool and composed despite the straining erection that John was sure was hurting him. “I think you ought to be paying more attention to your surroundings next time”.

John shivered, wriggling a bit.

“I think it could be arranged for the reruns,” he smiled cheekily, hand darting out towards the remote to switch channels. “I think they’re having them somewhere”.

Bro smirked, lapping on the growing hickey on John’s neck, and his hands moved to free his aching cock from his pants.

 


End file.
